Isabella's Twin Sister The Horseback Rider
by Celebeleni-Silverstar
Summary: Bella had a twin sister. Jake wanted to get away from La Push. Two meet during a time of feud in their families and what would happen if the Vamp world found out Edward had a sister-in-law who's still human?
1. Leaving Forks For Good

Chapter 1: Leaving LaPush For Good.

Jacob Black. The son of Billy Black and the descendant of The First Wolf Man known as the Werewolf. This child had the genes in his blood that can turn himself into a wolf at any given day, during the light or in the dark.

It was one day in the middle of February when he decided to get off of the reserve for the rest of his life.

"It's so that I can have a family no where near Bella and Edward's family. It would put our homes at a risk if one of our children got into a fight and kill the other." If Reneesme got into a fight with one of his kids that a whole feud erupts and either Renee or his child would be the one either badly hurt or killed. So, that next day, he decides to pack. His pants, shorts and shirts were neatly piled ontop of his bed and they only let the "treaty" be passed once in a while so that Nessie can talk to him and ask questions that her parents asked her to ask him personally. It was just that day she made her timing perfect.

"Jake, why are you packing?" She questioned.

"I'm going away for a while." He answered. "And it might be a while till I get to see you and your mother next." Because he was in love with Bella before she was turned into a vampire, he didn't know if he was still in love with her or if her daughter is the greatest diversion for him until he can find the "right one".

"Oh, Jake! Why? Is it because of me? I know I can't be a full human for you!"

"No, it's not because of you, Nessie. It's because I haven't seen anything else except this wreached place. So, I'm going away so I can at least get away from here."

As he was saying this, there was a girl, named Natalie MacDonald who was in a feud with her mother because of her life-companion, Sonyador.

"Mom, I know that Sonyador ate your flowers, but it doesn't mean he's sick!" Oh, and note to the reader, Sonyador is her Arabian stallion.

"But still, Nat, your mother is right. Sonya has to be sold so that you can get another Arab. There are younger ones out there that are faster and more durable for us." Her father, Johnathan MacDonald boomed. She was tired of her parents telling her what to do and what to wear and how to live her life. She is nineteen years old and is in an "undefeated" Riding school in Michigan that she had just gotten enrolled in. She did have a writing buddy who lived out near Port Angeles, Washingtonwho told her things about his life and she asked him if he would ever come her way.

"FINE! I'm leaving to go live with Ginger. At least her home doesn't have parents that tell her what to do." With that, she stormed out of the dinning room and up to her bedroom to start packing a backpack full of her stuff, clothing, writing materials and accessories, a necklace of a cross that is 14k gold and in the middle, a ruby to celebrate her birth month, July. When she got onto her laptop, she quickly wrote a short letter to Ginger Anderson saying;

**_Nat here. Just to let you know that I am coming to stay with you for a while and that I'm heading out tonightwhen my parents are in their room. _**

And then she sent it out. Then she went onto her MSN to check if "Wolf-boy101" was on.

Sonyador1995: **Hey. How are you?**

Wolf-boy101: **Hey. I'm alright, and you?**

Sonyador1995: **Horrible. I got into a fight with my parents about Sonya and I'm heading out to a friend's tonight.**

The thing is, she didn't tell him who Sonya was. He thought it was her "dream" that in spanish is sonya.

Wolf-boy101: **How?**

Sonyador1995: **I'm going to ride Sonya. Oh, I'm sorry. Whenever I mention Sonyador, I'm not talking about a dreamer, but my Arabian stallion.**

Wolf-boy101: **Okay, now I know something that you kept secret. But I could have guessed that. Listen, where is your friend's house or place?**

Sonyador1995: **It's in Michigan. I'm enrolled in a school near her place. Why?**

Wolf-boy101: **I',m heading out that way. I thought it would be nice to finally meet you. What's your name?**

Sonyador1995: **Natalie MacDonald. What about you? I don't even know your name. You claim to know Sam Utley, but I only know Paul.**

Wolf-boy101: **It's just Black. Does your school have anymore spots open for students?**

She did not know if he could ride or not, so she made it simple.

Sonyador1995: **I think so. But you will have to get here in two days time for that's when the registration ends. Mom and dad are asleep so I'll try to talk to you soon! When are you leaving?**

Wolf-boy101: **Tomorrow morning. I'll see you in about 24 hours. See ya!**

And then he went offline. "Yes, And I'll see you in 24 hours, my friend." And with that comment, she went to the window, jumped out and started to run towards the barn for Sonyador. Only to find out that she went to sleep in the stall with Sonya.

The next day when Jacob woke up to a lovely, beautiful dawn outside, he remembered that by tonight, he might meet Natalie MacDonald for the first time. He got a traveling dufflebag big enough to fit around his arms or should I say, forelegs. At 5:30, Billy, Sam, Emily with their baby boy, Harry and the Tribe were there to say good-bye to Jake and good luck on his trip. Before he changed, he said, "I'm sorry for leaving you guys, but maybe there are more vamps out there that needs to be terminated. And I have found a school that a friend of mine has suggested to me and the deadline's tomorrow. I hope to come back soon. And Seth, I give you a task that I want done everyday until I'm back or if that person goes..."

"You better not be talking about me, my boy. I would love to have the Clearwater kids over everyday with their mother. And also, you better get moving or you might miss out on that regestration. What school out there is it?" Billy cut in. The problem was, Jacob didn't know what the school was.

"I have no clue," He stated,"But I should know what the school is when I get there. Bye guys." And then he shapeshifted into his reddish-brown form. Sam left Emily's side and helped the dufflebag onto his back and then he ran off.

At the same time, Natalie found herself asleep in the barn and hay nested in her hair. So quickly, she got her stallion saddled and off into the forest, but it was about eleven in the morning. Since Jacob is a fast runner as a wolf, he would be seeing her closer to noon. It was an hour later after she left the barn that Sonyador started getting tensed.

"Sonya, come on boy. There are no wolves near here. And I KNOW that you are totally afraid of wolves." Nat said calmly. Only to find out, there was a wolf behind her with a dufflebag. When she did turn around, did she send Sonya into a breakneck run. The wolf followed her. When she got to the road, he stopped following her. When her cell rang, she first said into the reciever, "Natalie here." Natalie MacDonald? Is this the girl he was talking to. He wanted to change and yell out to her, but he couldn't. She appeared to be more than he dreamed of, and her knowing what her horse is feeling at the same time? She was an animal communicator who can tell what's wrong with her friend. But for now, he hang back 500 meters away from her so that she doesn't get spooked again.

"What do you mean that you didn't make it into the Academy? I was sure that you and me were pals forever?" Natalie stated into her cell. Ginger just said that she was kicked out of the Academy for Equestrian Riders.

"My mom found out that me and you signed up for the school and she called them up and told them that 'Ginger was just playing a joke on you.' And what am I gonna do?"

"I have a friend who does know how to ride or at least he does know how to ride for he asked about the Academy. Do you think you can let him use Justice while he's here?"

"Ooooh. So you were talking to a boy for how long? Don't tell me for I don't wanna know. What's his name?"

"All he said last night was Black. I think that's his last name. But he's coming to meet me soon. He's really nice and there's something that he is hiding, but he wants to tell me. Just before you called, I had a HUGE wolf following me. It was at least the size of a grizzly bear."

"Oh, my God! Are you all right? Get here right away. How far are you from here?" Ginger asked.

"About an hour away from where I am. I'll be there soon." Nat said and then closed her phone. She kicked Sonya on the withers and sent them both flying. Jacob just noticed them running and then he made sure that his pace was a bit slower so that he wouldn't be spotted again. It was an hour later when both Natalie, Sonya and our friend, Jacob got to Ginger's place. It was a nice place for horses to live out their lives, but Jacob found this place heaven. He changed into a human form and he walked to the main house to ask if Natalie was here. When he got to the door, Nat got out of the barn closest to the main house and she stopped dead in her tracks. _He's more hansome than I thought he was, _she thought.

"Black?"

"Natalie?" Ginger said when she opened the door and heard Nat say Black. "Oh, God girl! Get in here fast so that I can inspect you. Oh, and you must be Mr. Black. You two get in here so that I can inspect her and ask you a bunch of questions about meeting strangers." Then Ginger took Nat's hand and towed her in while Jacob followed them in. "Thank God Dad isn't here for he would have a fit to find out that I let a boy in here without his knowings. And can we have your first name, Mr. Black?"

"It's Jacob. I thought you were an old lady. And now I take that thought back. You're...well, more than I thought you were." He admitted finally to them and to himself. He would never believe that there was another Bella out there for she looked like her.

"So," Natalie started, "do you know how to ride a horse?"


	2. Learning the Four Gaits

Chapter 2: Learning the Four

"Are you serious?" He laughed. Natalie and Ginger looked at each other and said, "Yes. Then why did you ask about the Academy? It's only for equestrian riders and the first day starts in a week from now." Ginger explained. Jacob's humor had just left the building for he didn't know how to even ride one.

"No. But I did ride one once." He lied. The only thing he might have known was how to ride a giant wolf.

"Come on, Jake. Time for your riding lesson." The girls joked. Only Natalie stopped when she saw how broken Jacob was.

"Ginger, stop." She whispered. "Jake doesn't know how to ride one. And we are the ones who are going to help him out. Go get Justice saddled while I talk to Jacob about how to ride."

Ginger left and Nat sat next to Jake and said in a cheerful voice, "Don't bother Ginge for she loves to joke about people, but I'm going tell you how to go, stop, and mount." Then Natalie told him about the gaits, how to go faster and how to slow down and how to properly mount and dismount. "And the most important thing you should know is that your horse is your companion. I'll be showing you how I do it and you can try your way on how to ride."

They both got up and when they got to the door, Ginger ran into the door and panting, said, "There... Is ... A... Wolf... In... The... Barn." And she got back up and everyone ran to the barn. Natalie expected that reddish-brown wolf to appear, but it was a fully black and the same size of the reddish-brown. Jacob knew that Sam was following him, but didn't think that Sam would find him in the company of two girls.

"Get," Jake boomed."Go home. Get back to the pack before they know you were following me."

"You...you know this wolf?" Natalie said calmly, but Jacob knew that inside, fear was starting to win.

"Yeah. This is Sam and I hope he goes back to 'Emily' before she starts to on, get, Sam." And the black wolf left. Sonya was still saddled and Justice was in the aisle getting his saddle on.

"Jake, this is Justice and he will be your horse for the week. He is an andalusian stallion, but he's a real baby. Go ahead and touch his muzzle." Natalie instructed. Jake did just that and then Natalie mounted Sonyador and Jacob tried to mount, but he put his right foot in the stirrup and mounted Justice backwards. Laughing, Nat held onto Justice's bridal and Jacob dismounteed to mount the right way.

"You know how to get your horse to move?" Jacob answered, "Nudge him in the withers and click your tounge."

"Okay, now can you show me, please?" Jacob nudged Justice and clicked his tounge and Justice slowly walked out of the barn. With Natalie following behind him, he noticed her position in the saddle, so he tried to mimic the stance. When Nat went into a trot, Justice followed and almost lost Jacob behind because of the bumpy ride.

"Jake, try to sit still for the trot. It puts more pressure on Justice's back." Natalie called back. Jacob tried, but he kept on joinning Justice on for the ride. When Jake got to the ring, Natalie stopped Sonya and Jake pulled on the reins to stop Justice. Nat reached out to bring Just to her side and said in a quiet voice, "You will have to learn how to do dressage, showjumping and cross-country. It is easy to do dressage, but it will be hard for the jumping courses. We will first start with the 'Hault and Salute'. I have notes in my bag for you to read. But you will have start with the trot til you are in the middle of the ring. Let's start with that." Nat started trotting to the middle of the ring, stopped and then bowed to the 'jury'. He observed what she did and when she got back to give him a shot, he trotted to the middle, stopped Just and put the reins in his left hand and bowed the way a female rider would do it that it made Natalie laugh. He trotted to Natalie and asked, "What's so funny?"

"OH, and I forgot to tell you, the way I bow is how female riders do it, for a male rider, he takes off his cap, places it behind the right foreleg and nods his head slightly." So Jake went back to correct his mistake and then Natalie cantered over to him and said, "Now, I will teach you how to do the steps for dressage and then tomorrow, me and you will then try to see if you remember how to do everything." They both went on the circuit with the walk, trot, working canter, canter, extended and collected walk and trot. When they both went back to the middle, Jacob heard laughing by a wolf and saw Sam yet again.

"Sam, go home. You can tell Emily that you saw me doing this, now get." And Justice cantered over to Sam and Sam ran back to LaPush to tell everyone about Jacob doing Dressage.

"I'm going to get Justice cleaned and I'm going to take a walk in the forest." And Jacob did just that. Natalie hadn't ever seen someone so broken, so she vowed to herself that she will gain Jacob's spirit back up, whatever it takes!

_Jake, why are you doing that? Is like some dance you make your horse do? Billy might not like that, but the guys will have a fit of laughing when they hear this. You sure you don't want to keep this secret? _Sam asked, still laughing.

_No, but if you tell dad about this that he might come down here and beat me somehow, but I'm only doing this because I might have found someone who reminds me of Bella, but more athletic. She knows how to comunicate with us. I mean animals. She knew what was bothering her Arabian stallion and I gave her a fright before we actually got to talk in person. _

_Can you tell me who "she" is? I'm starting to get bored of you saying she. I would like to know who you are talking about so that your dad and Renesme that you found someone else._

_Her name is Natalie. Natalie MacDonald._

_The Natalie MacDonald? Her father's name is Johnathan MacDonald. He is horrible around horses and he owns a farm full of them minus one now. I ran into his farm a few years ago and he made such a fit, he chased me with a gun, threatening to shoot me if I ever was seen on his property._ Jacob started laughing and then he saw Natalie coming their way.

"Jake, Ginger is wondering if you're gonna stay with us for a while. Ja-" She stopped short for a vampire, someone very thirsty for human blood grabbed her and the two Quileute boys ran to her aid. _Newborn. C'mon Jake, lets deal with this vamp. And you were right about leaving here for there are more Vamps out there killing for no reason. _When the vampire tried to bite her, it saw Jake and Sam and it yelled, "You guys are supposed to be in LaPush!" And he ran from them leaving Natalie in pure terror. Jake followed Sam until he was out of Nat's sight and he changed into his human form.

"Natalie!" He yelled and Natalie launched into his arms crying and he felt sorry for seeing her like this. "It's OK for he isn't coming back. I promise you that Sam is going to get him."

"He tried to kill me, why? It was like he was a vampire. Was he..." She broke down again and he ran to the house and directed Ginger, "Try to calm her down and I'll try to see if the guy got caught." Then Jake ran out the door to see if Sam was alright. Natalie was still trembling from her encounter with him and now she will how to kill it.

"The thing that attacked me was a vampire. Maybe a newborn. I'm just scared, Ginge."

"You were just attacked by a physo who wanted to scare you into believing that he was a vampire, but on how he got onto the property is weird."

"But he yelled at the two wolves that they were supposed to be in LaPush. That's where Jake's from. That's why he knows Sam. Is there anything on LaPush that you found?"

"No, but it is a reserve for the Quileute people, believed to be where all of the really big wolves are found. One of the known wolves are the black, russet-brown and sandy. Listen to this, 'The wolves are to believed to be from the earlier wolfmen of the 1800's. Known to stop aging, really buffed and high temperatures of 100 degrees without getting sick. Also, they like to hunt something called the "Cold Ones".' I have to laugh at that statement for there are no huge wolves here except that black one and the one you saw this morning. Do you think Sam is really a human and not an overgrown wolf?"

"No, but Jake is a desendant of the Quileutes and maybe he's got the genes for he hasn't looked sick and his temperature is high. I hope he doesn't change into a wolf anytime soon." Natalie joked, but Jake's body felt like a heating blanket that she remembers from her childhood illnesses she had gotten. She will have ask him that, but why did that vampire try to kill her today and had Sam and the other wolf there to protect her? She knew this was a mystery that she will solve.

"Bye Sam and tell Emily that I say hi and give Harry a hug for me, please." Jake said to Sam as he departed from the bonfire that they had made together to get rid of the vampire that tried to kill Natalie, but the way she was crying, he was hurting inside. With Sam gone, he's on his own, but maybe she would understand about him and his world. Maybe... Natalie would know how he felt when she was hurt inside and startled, but how did that vamp know about him and Sam in LaPush. It was less than a year ago that he was put into a bed for over two weeks because of Victoria's army of newborns, but even all of the vampires were gone, but didn't Alice say something about a few newborns left the pack while they were travelling their way? He will have to give her a call when he gets in to see how Natalie was, but when he got to the top of the stairs, Ginger was just leaving her room and she told him that Nat was asleep.

"She might be like that for a few days, but all I know is that she knows what that guy was for his eyes were red. And she knows that the wolves are from where you live for you know them alot. Are they real people?"

"No, my dad knows how to communicate with them so we got to know each other well. Sam is Alpha male and his wife or mate is Emily. They just had a pup named Harry." He lied. No one should know about them.

"Awe. That's cute and how many overgrown wolves are there in LaPush?"

"Five or ten is the max. Trust me, they enjoy it down there then they will here. More game down there to hunt."

"So, only Sam got to leave the group to see our forest?"

"No, the guy that tried to hurt Natalie attacked us down in LaPush and Sam brought his Beta wolf with him so that he didn't get overboard. I'm going to see how Nat is." And he walked quietly into Natalie's room. He sat on her bed and he knew that she was truely asleep. He felt something in him that made him feel more alive than what Bella stirred. He bent down over her sleeping figure and the last place he looked was her angelic face. So innocent and that vamp could have killed her today if they got there too late to save her.

"I promise that I will do whatever it takes to protect you from anything that come into your life that is harmful." He quietly vowed. When Natalie awoke, he was in the chair near her window and she said, "How long have you been there?"

"Not long. Sam and his Beta wolf got rid of the guy and that he won't come to harm you again. I will be staying as long as you want me to. I can't make any promises, but I do promise you that my past is not allowed to be talked about. That part is secret."

"And I do have a question about your being. Are you really a Quileute Wolf? If you are, I promise not to tell anyone. Just, can we both be truthful?" She got out of the bed and went over to the bathroom connected to her room to brush her hair and put it in a poneytail. Jacob couldn't keep his secret to his people, but he did know her alot to know that she would keep the secret. Wasn't that the first step for finding the right girl?

"Yes, I'm a Quileute wolf, but you don't want to see me as one."

"Please, Jake. I promise not to scream and run away from you. I care too much." Natalie pleaded. How could he say no? So he told her to turn around so that he could remove the shorts and shirt so that they don't get shreadded when he does change and when he did, she saw how he changed into a wolf.

"J-J-Jake?" She questioned. He nodded and she continued, "So it was you who I ran from in the forest earlier today?" He nodded again and he thought, _I didn't mean to scare you, but I couldn't find a way to communicate with you. And you are so beautiful. _"I understand. Did you mean to scare me or Sonya? Wait, you couldn't have for you protected me with Sam. And I do know that Sam is a real person. So, if you're real then that means that vampires are real, too. I'll go into the washroom so that I can shower and you can change back. I'll see you in ten." And she took her pile of clothing into the washroom and closed the door. She heard Jacob change and him getting change into his clothes. When she finally went into the shower to wash her hair, she got out to see Jake shirtless. She was four shades darker and he quickly got his shirt on.

"I'm going to see Ginger and I won't tell her about you. I'll just tell her that you are just really hot for some reason."

"Good. And now Paul might be mad at me for I told you about me. I do promise you that I will always be here for you. No matter what anyone says." He kissed her forehead and she got out of her room so that she could check on Sonyador before supper. When she got out there, she noticed Sonya out of her stall and thought of it weird.

"Sonya, what are you doing out of your stall?" Then a character popped out that everyone knows as Seth. "Who are you?"

"Seth, what are you doing here?" Jake asked and appeared behind Natalie and Seth knew that Jacob had fallen for another girl who looks like Bella, but more athletic and more out going than Bella ever was.

"I followed Sam. What do you think? And I ran into a pretty girl, Ginger I think is her name." Oh-no, thought Nat. Ginge is going to be heart-broken when she finds out about Seth. I hope Jake isn't like that.

"Jake, Seth is another one isn't he? And so young too."

"What is she talking about?"

"Seth, do you remember me talking to a Sonyador1995?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with..."

"This is Natalie. The girl I was talking to. She's Sonyador1995. And I think Sam told you about the thing I was doing earlier, right?"

"The thing about dancing on a horse? Yeah, he thought of it. I have to laugh at it also."

"It's called dressage. It's like a dance, yes with the steps and the positions, but it's like a formal thing for the equestrian rider." Natalie cut in. "Also, why are you in my horse's stall?"

"I was meeting him. Sam told me that your dad tried to shoot him a few years ago. Just before I go, I ran into the Cullens before we got out of Forks and when Bella found out that you were leaving, she was tempted to go get you and bring you back, but when Nessie explained why you left, she was somewhat happy." And then Seth ran away to go join Sam in the forest for the run home. _Bella was happpy? Oh, it's because I'm not looking at Nessie that I did before I met Natalie. And I'm here for good. _That was his last thought before Nat got on Sonya bareback and started out towards the forest. He quickly got onto Justice and he trotted over towards Natalie when he realized that she wanted to be alone. So, he got off and whispered into Justice's ear and told him to take caution while they trailed behind her and he heard Natalie talking to Sonyador.

"Oh, boy. What am I to do?" The stallion whinnied and she continued, "I think that God is really watching out for me because he sent Jacob. There was Timothy who had a huge crush on me and whenever he went to show off, he ended up on the other side of the fence. But this is different. I feel like I want to show Jacob things that only I know, but I'm scared he might tell others about the secrets about me and you. Dad and mom tried to tell me that you have to go away, but you are not anymore. You will be safe here. 19 years of bull and now I'm free as a mustang or a wolf. Let's get back before Ginger wonders where we are." And she turned Sonya around and galloped out of the forest while Jacob tried to stay on Justice in a canter.

"Good morning students," started the Director of the Academy. "Today is your first day here and we will evaluate you in three stages; dressage, showjumping and cross-country. First of all, I would like to welcom Jacob Black to the Academy and I hope you all have a great time here. First up is Amanda Anderson with Shadow's Day." Then he went down the list and Natalie was called up for her test. Calmly, she approached Jake and he whispered to her, "Good luck, Nat."

"You too, Jake." And then she started her trial. She dodge every obsticle with ease and Sonya flew over the jumps.

"Jacob Black." The Director called. Jake mounted Justice and he said only to Justice, "We got to make it, boy. We have to." Then he started on his dressage. Getting 9.9 on a mark, he passed. Then it was showjumping. He typically flew over the jumps and in cross-country, he raced through the circuit with ease. When the Director came back to thank the students for the tryouts, he called the first 5 students that had a great communication with their mount and both Jacob and Natalie made it. Jacob knew that him and Nat would have made it when it comes to practice everyday. That night in his room, Jacob and Natalie were talking on the phone with her father and her mother.

"Hi, mom and dad." She greeted her parents warmly when Jacob knew that she had some hatred to them for some reason.

"Hi honey, how is it down there? Is it nice? How is Sonyador?" Her mother questioned.

"Sonya's fine and it's nice down here. Mom, with me is a friend that Ginger met down in LaPush when she went down there for the week. His name is Jacob Black."

"Hello, Jacob. Wait, do I know you from somewhere?" Her father questioned.

"No, sir for I don't know who you are. All know is that you are Natalie's parents. A friend knew who you are."

"A Sam Utley? Stupid kid. He tried to sneek away with Natalie once and I caught them. Threatened to shoot him if he ever came down here again. And Nat, I'm still clueless on who Wolf-boy101 is. Some guy I don't know about?"

"No Dad, but I had a question. What if I got to go down to LaPush for the weekend when we have our week off? I would have found a way down there with Ginger and Jake could get to see his family again. I would like to know how to ride a motorcycle."

"There will be no motorcycle riding for you missie." Her father roared. Her mother went on, "I think it would be a great experience for you to go out into Washington state. Wasn't that where we met, John?"

"Getting on, if you go, no motorcycle riding period. Jacob, you promise to keep our daughter safe?"

"Yes, sir. And I have a bunch of friends that Natalie could get to meet. She has a daughter close to Nat's age and she would have a blast down there."

"Okay, Nat I got to let you go so that I can have a look around the property so that no huge wolf or a really fast guy doesn't appear on the site."

"Wait, Dad. Did you just say a really fast guy?"

"Yeah. Why, you know him?"

"No, but don't go too far and bring a stablehand with you."

"Okay. Bye Natalie and Jacob." And the other side went dead. Natalie slumped and Jacob finally knew that he will have to call up Alice Cullen.

"Wait, who are you calling?" Nat interjected. Jacob replied, "I'm calling a friend down in Forks so that I can a) warn her of you and b) if she seen any other newborns around."

"Okay." Jake dialed the number for Alice and it was Jasper who picked up.

"Hello?" He said. Jacob replied with "Hi Jasper, is Alice around?"

"Yeah, hold on a sec. Alice! Jake is on the phone!"

"Okay Jasper. Hi Jake, what's new down there? Heard you're doing dressage."

"Yeah and I'm enrolled in a school for equestrian riders. I had a quick question. Have you seen anyone making a new army of newborns? Had one attack a girl here. Oh and this is-"

"Natalie MacDonald? Seth came here to tell us about her. Is she really like another Bella, but more outgoing?"

"Sorry to interupt, but I'm right here. I have no clue who Bella is, but if I'm alot like her, then I guess I am." Natalie interupted the little conversation Jake and Alice had been having. Alice sounded a little more cheerful when she stopped dead while asking Natalie about herself.

"Alice, you still there?"

"Jake, when do you get off next?"Alice strictly said.

"About a week or so, why?"

"Get her down here when you get an oppertunity." And she hanged up. Natalie was confused with what was going on. Jake had to explain to Natalie about the Cullens.

"Alice can see things that she thinks of. Edward, he can hear your thoughts and you wouldn't know what had been heard. Bella, the girl we kept on talking about, she is Edward's wife and she is like a shield. Dr. Carlisle Cullen is over 300 years old and he isn't bothered with the smell of human blood. And last, but not least, is Jasper. He and Alice are mates and he can change the mood of people who are around him. Those are all of the Cullens that are special. The others are Emmet, Rosalie, Esme and I almost forgot, Reneesme is also a special vamp. She can show people her memories with a touch of a hand. What Alice saw, I have no clue, but I think it envolves you and me in it."

"So, all of the Cullens are vampires? Who isn't?"

"Nessie is a hybrid. It means that she is also a vampire, but a human at the same time. Bella, is her mother and I was there to see it all happen. Bella was still human when Nessie was born."  
>"And Alice likes to shop, so beware Alice." And Jake went up behind Nat and he tickled her. Laughing, she went backwards and noticed what time it was.<p>

"OMG, I have to get to me room. I'll see you tomorrow, Jake." And she ran out his door. Jacob lied back and he dozed off into his nightmare of what would have happened to Natalie when she was attacked by that newborn.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey, sorry if I forgot to mention that I own no properties or copyright to Twilight and it's characters. I wrote this about a long time ago and I had to find it again to get it up and running. How do you like the story so far? Any Characters you like or didn't like? Please leave feedback but I will have the next two chapters up soon!<em>**


	3. Off to Forks on Wolfback

Chapter 3: Off to Forks on Wolfback

Natalie woke to a fuzzie, warm thing curled up at her feet to realize it was Jacob.

"Jake, someone could have seen you! I'm going to the washroom so that you can get back to the way you were." She got up out of the bed, but Jake pulled her back onto the bed and he tried to say, _I want you to see me like this. It's not your fault. My leg is bleeding for some reason. Amanda came in here and she thought I was a bear, but she... She stabed me with a type of wood and I tried to keep quiet. _

"Oh, let me see then." Natalie got up and brought over a kit full of first-aid stuff. "Give me your leg or paw, Jake. Oh, I see where it is. Looks like a birch tree or an oak. One...Two...Three." And she pulled it out. Jake tried to keep his pain to himself, but it escape him. "Sorry, Jake, but it had to come out or you would have been stuck like that for a while. I really need to go Jake and I want you human by the time I'm done." She raced to the washroom and Jacob changed into his human form. He had his shorts on when Nat came out. She started blushing, but she kept her head held high. Ignoring Jacob shirtless. "What were you doing in my room as a wolf while I was sleeping?"

"I didn't mean to, but I had that same nightmare from when you were attacked and both me and Sam were there of what it would be like if both me and Sam didn't get there in time. I got startled and I came in here to know that you weren't dead. then Amanda came in here and I had to stay so still so that she doesn't know that I was real, but she stabbed that peice of wood into my leg and I didn't move, but when she found out that the piece of wood was stuck, she ran out of the room."

"Did I hurt you when I pulled it out?"

"No, but it did sting a little. Have you ever kissed a guy before?"

"No, but-" She stopped short for Jake was leaning closer. She tried to push him away, knowing that it was breakfast, but he was... how should I put it? Heavy? But she did move him away a little and she said, "Why don't you wait for me to feel comfortable, Jacob? And it's breakfast."

"No, breakfast was over when you woke up and today is the day where we get to go to Forks for two weeks. Alice called after I had that nightmare and she told me that today was the day we were going off to Forks. Get your clothes pack for we are going in two hours." And he left to his room. When she was packed with what she had, she went to the stables to see both Sonya and Just already brushed, saddled and their stalls were cleaned. _Thank you, Jake. _She thought and she mounted Sonya when Jake got out of the dome and mounted Justice. They both started to race out of the park when they saw Amanda following them.

"Okay Amanda, what do you want?"

"I want you to come to my home and meet my parents. Where are you guys going?"

"Out to Washington State. Even Shadow's Day wouldn't keep up with us. We are riding hard and the only horses I know that are able to go that distance is Sonya and Justice. Sorry Amanda. And we will be seeing you in two weeks and you will make it third place in that competition we're signing up for. Bye" And the two galloped away from Amanda. When they hit the forest, Jake dismounted and he told Natalie, "Have you ever rode a wolf?"

"No, why?"

"Then I guess today's your lucky day. I'm going into the undergrowth to change and then I want you to tie Justice to Sonya and then get the lead rope and clip it onto Sonya. I'll be back." And Jake ran into the darker part of the forest. When he got back, Just was tied to Sonya and Sonya had the lead rope clipped on his bridal. Natalie got onto Jacob's back and he kept a steady pace for the horses to keep up with. Nat held onto for dearlife and she watched the forest going past her so fast. And by the time darkness fell on the third night, they were close to Jacob's home. The horses were calm when the pack closed in on them and Jake said to Sam, _Nat's in danger. Alice saw something that included Natalie. And she knows about the vampires and us. So far, nothing popped up about me being a wolf._

_ But still, she-_

_ She looks like Bella. Jake, you know how dangerous it is to bring her here? _Leah cut in. Jake shook his head and he said to Sam, _She is my responsibility for now on. I saved her with you, Sam and I can't break my promise to her that I would always be there to protect her. Not after what happened in Michigan. I wouldn't let her be in harms way again for my stupidity._

_ You won't, Jacob. _Sam encourage him. _Natalie will be safe here with us and the Cullens when the time comes. _They got to the house and Billy met them at the house and he was with Sue Clearwater, Charlie Swan and Altera Quil. Natalie loved the sight they were on, she could have lived here. Billy was the one to greet her.

"Welcome, Natalie. Sam had told us about Jacob riding a horse with ease now. This is Sue Clearwater and Charlie Swan. Sue is Seth's mother and Charlie is Bella's father and he is Chief of the Forks police. And I think you know about our heritage."

"Thank you Billy. I think Sam told you about a year ago that he tried to get me away form my father and that-"

"He was threatened to shoot the gun if I ever went onto the property to sneak you away again. I would have, but Jake did that job." Sam finished.

"Sam!" Natalie cried and launched herself into Sam's arms. Giving her a bearhug, Sam dropped her onto the ground and he had to explain himself. "Natalie was one of the girls that I knew from an orphanage down here. Even before John adopted her, she was like a little sister to me. I tried to get her away from John for I followed them to his farm and the first thing he gave her was Sonyador. Sorry, Jake, but I didn't know you were talking to her." Jake crossed his arms and huffed.

"Don't worry Sam for I know you followed me when you heard about Michigan, didn't you? It won't interfer with me. I just felt protective when I saw you guys hugging."

"Oh Jake, you could have asked for one." Natalie went over to Jake and gave him a longer hug than Sam's. When she let go, Sam had told the rest of the story to everyone else and Natalie would tell her side of the story to Jacob. They got to go into the house and Natalie told them one of her funny stories that she had experienced with Sonya.

"And that day, my dad yells, 'What have you and Sonya been doing? Playing in the mud?' We got attacked by a bear and he thought that we were riding in the mud?" Everyone laughed and Sam put in, "She was so full of mud, her and Sonya looked like the mud creature in the cartoons now."

"I'm heading to bed." Jacob announced and he went down the hall. Natalie followed him, but Charlie asked, "Do you know who your real parents are?"

"No, Charlie. I don't, but everyone here says I look like Bella." Then she ran to the end of the hall and found Jacob's room.

"Jake?" She quietly entered the small room and found Jacob on his bed. "What's wrong?"

"How could you know Sam before you met me?"

"Sam was like a brother to me. Nothing more. You, are like my boyfriend, Jake. You're there for me, you're truthful than the boys from my riding class and you care about me." Natalie confessed. She was starting to fall in love with him. Sam, he was her guardian angel, but Jacob was her mate.

"And why did you push me away in your room when I was going to kiss you?"

"I didn't want someone to see us. It had nothing to do with you!" She was going to go out the door, but Jacob was in the way. She tried to fight him, nothing Bella had accomplished, but it was no use.

"Stop." He commanded and he forcefully put her onto the bed. "Please don't get me mad, or you will have to pay the price." _Emily, _Natalie thought. She saw what Sam did to his wife and that was because he got mad and she was too close when he 'exploded'.

"Sorry, Jake. My instinct just got the best of me. My 'father' raped me when I was only twelve and that was when I found Sam's whereabouts. I called him to come take me away from here and when he tried, he only got to the border of the forest with me and Sonya when dad shot his gun and nicked Sonya on his quarters. He didn't grow to dad much after that. I tried to tell myself that what dad did was a dream, but when I got to see a doctor, I knew that the thing that I hoped was a dream wasn't. He isn't my real father, Jake, but he's the one who made me distant from dating all these years. I was the one who pulled back because of my past. I thought you were like my adopted father. I hope this isn't something that will get between us, right?"

"Why didn't you tell me when we were talking to your father?"

"I knew that he didn't tell mom, but he didn't want anyone to know of his wrong. That is why I took Sonya out to Ginger's farm so that I could be safe there. Safe from guys that would do me harm. Safe from my father."

"I would never do anything out of my way to hurt you. That is why I brought you here so that we can find out what Alice saw. But first,-" He leaned in closer and Natalie ignored her brain for her heart showed her that Jacob is a good person. And before they really did kiss, she asked, "Have you ever met anyone who looked like me?"

"Maybe. But you do have a clear resemblance of Bella. I'm surprise you guys aren't sisters." And he was the one to lean the closest that their lips touched. Natalie was shocked, but Jacob went on. When they parted, he just noticed the huge part of his somewhat mistake. Natalie was Bella's sister. When he excused himself from the bedroom to go, he went outside to find Charlie getting into the cruiser.

"How long have you known that Bella and Natalie were sisters?"

"What? I thought that she only had a-"

"No, they are technicly sisters. Twins. When did you know about Natalie?"

"She was just a baby. Not even one day old when Renee told me that she had to go up for adoption. I tried to tell her no and after I left the hospital, she went up behind my back and put her up. I named her and Bella and I didn't get to know who took her."

"Sam did and I find out that she was raped by her adopted father. Sam found out and he almost got killed to save her. Now that is what I call a father with no brain."

"She was raped? Who else knows about it?"

"Her friend, Ginger, Sam and me. Why?"

"Can you please tell me what's going on?" Natalie suddenly popped out of nowhere. "Nat, I-"

"Don't have to explain yourself. I heard all of it. So, Charlie is my biological father? That means I have a twin sister?" Jake answered for Charlie.

"Yes and it is Bella. Edward's wife." Without no warning, Natalie got right up on Sonyador and galloped to the boarder of the treaty line and past it.

"Great. Charlie, I'll meet up with you at your house." And Jake shapeshifted and ran after her.

"Bella? Are you here?" Natalie sneaked up to the Cullen house that was beautiful. No one was home. For the reader's information, the Cullens' were hunting at this hour. When she was about to give up, Bella and Edward entered the clearing. Following them were the rest of the Cullens and Alice was the one to talk first.

"Hello, Natalie. Bella, did you know that you had a twin?"

"No, mom and dad didn't tell me that I had one."

"The scent is familliar. Bella, no doubt she is your twin. How old are you?"

"Turned 19 on September 13th. Why?" Emmet said, "Yepp, she's your sis, Bells. Wolfboy's here." Edward translated for Jacob, "Why are you here?"

"Staying away from you. You didn't tell me that I had a twin!"

"I didn't know that you were Bella's twin. It just hit me today."

"What, after you take advantage of me when I told you that I was raped when I was twelve? Sorry, Jake but as long as I'm away from you that I'm going to be happy." Everyone was clueless and Edward pointed in, "Sam tried to get her away from her adopted father, but he almost got shot from him. Sonyador has the mark and the hatred to prove it. Jake says he's sorry and that he didn't take an advantage of you."

"If he feels so sorry, then LET ME GO!" And she mounted Sonya and took off again. Jacob followed cursing the whole way.

"Oh-no. She's going to die."Alice interjected.

"What!" Everyone said altogether.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Chapter already and it's put up in less than two hours after the first. I'm still clueless about the 5th chapter, but I need some help. Give feedback and I'll make sure that it's better in the middle. As a spoiler, they (As of Jake and Nat) go cliffdiving, but what should happen after that is my question.<strong>


End file.
